Photographs of people and products are traditionally captured by photographers who travel to distant locations for the purpose of producing imagery for merchandise catalogs, magazine advertisements, sales collateral and the like. The photographer is tasked with capturing the subject and a desirable background in camera, as one single photograph. This is common practice in photographing clothing, cars, furniture, house goods, etc. Computer image manipulation software such as Adobe PhotoShop® provides the ability to alter and transform digital pictures in a variety of ways. For instance, imaging applications have the ability to transpose one image over another in sequential layers. Additionally, these digital image manipulation programs provide a means to artistically transform sections of an image to create special visual effects such as, adding simulated shadow and reflections, color tone and hue alterations, scale and rotation translations, and so forth. An important concept in creating realistic composite photography is to maintain consistent lighting, perspective and scale between the various elements of a composite image. When multiple image layers are merged into a single montage, digital artists and cinematographers traditionally take great care in recording and visually matching lighting, perspective, and scale attributes between each photographic element of a composite photograph or motion picture frame.